


Natasha's Party

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Fluff between you and Nat the morning of her party.





	Natasha's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small because I'm excited for drunk writing night tonight (aug 17 7pm-2am). Requests open! They close at 7pm

“I’m so excited for tonight,” you murmured to Natasha, who you were currently spooning.

“Me too,” she replied, voice still laced with sleep.

You had practically woken up bouncing with excitement for the evening. Tonight, Tony was throwing a party, but not just any party. The party tonight was celebrating Nat’s being an Avenger. Tony had decided a while back that he was going to throw a party for each separate Avenger, celebrating them and everything they contributed to the team. It was Natasha’s turn, and since she was your favorite person, you were really excited to attend a party that had the sole purpose of celebrating Nat.

“Let’s get up we have to start getting ready.” She chuckled.

“It’s 10am babe,” she replied. “It’s too early to start getting ready.”

“Well, by the time we get up, take a shower, have sex, take another shower, and eat breakfast, it will already be like 4pm. The party starts at 7, and from 4-7 we have to get ready,” you reasoned. Natasha laughed, turning over to face you.

“Lyubov moya, first of all, we don’t need three hours to get ready. Second of all, what gave you the idea we’d be having sex?” she questioned, already leaning in to give you a chaste kiss. She pulled back a moment later, smirking at you practically squirming just from her lips on yours. You weren’t having it though, and pressed your lips to hers again passionately. Again, Natasha pulled away.

“If I recall, the list said shower first, then sex.”

“Naaattt,” you whined. At your pouty lips and E/C orbs, she couldn’t say no to you.

“How about shower sex?” she asked. Your eyes went slightly wide and you nodded quickly. Natasha sat up and brought you into her arms.

“I love when we have slow mornings and days like this,” she murmured into your hair.

“Me too. Now come on, we can’t be late to the party, we have to start our day right now or we’ll never make it!” You pulled her out of the bed, dragging her quickly behind you to the shower.


End file.
